The craziness in my city
by Ayulunn
Summary: Kohaku returns back to his hometown Yokohama after receiving a phone call from his mother telling him to return home after she became ill. Kohaku meets his childhood friend Katsuo Amari after not seeing him since leaving in his second year of middle school. Strange and dangerous people are now living in Yokohama will Kohaku survive the craziness in Yokohama?


**_Chapter one: A new beginning_**

I have just arrived in Yokohama, thousands of people were walking, chatting, doing what normal people do in everyday life. It is half past eleven in the morning, in the middle of autumn. I could feel the cold breeze through my black hair, in fact, I could feel it on my skin, making me shiver, and making me put on my raven coloured jacket. I could see many brand-new colours, shining in my eyes like I have never seen them before. My name is Kohaku, Kohaku Akamine. I am nineteen years old, I am in University now, I just started.

My mother is currently in hospital, in Yokohama, she hasn't been doing too well because she has a sickness called Chronic kidney disease. She caught it when I was sixteen, just when I finished my last year in high school. My mother didn't want me to stop because of her, she wanted me to fulfil my dreams and succeed in life, so she told me to find a University in Tokyo, and so I did. I had a wonderful time in Tokyo, that was until I had a phone call off my mother, she wasn't her usual self, she got a lot worse and, so she asked me to return home to Yokohama. I fulfilled her request and now here I am. I'm going to visit her at the hospital soon, I love her with all my life.

My dad died when I was just five years old, he had to go to war in Afghanistan, he promised to return home but-he died at a soldier's hand. When I heard the news, I just wanted to cry every day, hoping he would come back but, he never did. I was an only child, no brothers or sisters either. My childhood wasn't the best but, the essential thing is that I have my beautiful and intelligent mum, and that is the best thing.

Anyway, I am supposed to be meeting a friend of mine in the city but, I have no idea where to be exact. I left the train station to find him but no sight of him. Where could he have possibly gone to? I began looking all over the place looking for a messy mop of blond hair. I was about to give up my search until I saw someone with blond hair with the left side shaved off running towards me, they were wearing a black leather jacket with blue ripped jeans. Just as they ran closer, I realised that it was Katsuo "Oh, speak of the devil, here he is".

I just kept running until I finally reached him, my good friend, Kohaku. "Oh, speak of the devil, here he is" I heard him say "Do you believe in the devil?" I joked. "No, I don't and stop using that joke, it's getting old" Kohaku said in an irritated tone I'm guessing he's still upset about the news he got from his mother, he used to love that joke.

I wanted to show Kohaku everything there was to Yokohama and how much has changed since he left but, Yokohama has gotten even more dangerous while he was gone. I began to explain to Kohaku that there are two gangs: The ocean sharks and the desert decks both lethal and strange gangs. "Am I going to die?" Kohaku said in a curious but joking way. I laughed at his 'tiny' joke. (You get it? Cause of how short Kohaku is in height)

I looked at my friend Katsuo, in a very annoyed state, knowing what he was thinking and laughing about. Katsuo looked at me with a serious look and then said, "Beware of Hiromichi and Kazumi" I have heard of them before, Hiromichi Kano and Kazumi Nakata. They were the trouble makers in town. Hiromichi had brutal strength and had a lot of violent tendencies while Kazumi was manipulative and mischievous like a fox, they always fought day in and day out it never stopped.

Then I saw him, it was he came out of thin air. Hiromichi Kano. He looked at me in the eyes as if he was going to kill me, I don't want to mess with him.

He then said to me "You're the new kid, right?" I tried to explain to him that I moved back to Yokohama after studying in Tokyo for a year, but nothing came out of my mouth, but instead a stranger's voice responded for me.

"Yes, he is the new kid but, he did live here before but, he moved back to Yokohama after studying in Tokyo for a year" I slowly turned around to see a male that looks to be in his mid-twenties grinning down at me, his smile reminded me of the Cheshire cat from my favourite novel Alice in wonderland.

Hiromichi looked at the unknown stranger with eyes full of hatred, I began to realise that this is no ordinary guy, this is Kazumi Nakata, the one person that Hiromichi despises the most. My heart stopped pounding for a minute, I kept thinking that, I and Katsuo are ultimately screwed. I whispered to Katsuo "I think that we should leave before anything crazy happens." Katsuo agreed with me immediately. Before I could even move, Kazumi grabbed my shoulder and then said "Now, where do you think you two are going? It's sad that we are losing audience members." I struggled to get out of Kazumi's grip and the more I struggled, the tighter his grip became.

Hiromichi took the cigarette out of his mouth, he then threw it onto the pavement and then crushed it with his shoe. In an aggravated tone Hiromichi then said, "Leave the kid alone you pest!" It was clear to say that Hiromichi was pissed. "And what if I don't?" Kazumi said with a smirk the now agitated Hiromichi used his inhuman strength to pull the nearest lamp post out of the pavement and was ready at hand to fight once more with Kazumi who was already holding a pocket knife at guard. People who were passing by had now stopped to watch the fight.

Hiromichi began to swing the lamp post at Kazumi, Kazumi then starts to dodge Hiromichi's attacks while keeping a firm grip on Kohaku's shoulder. Out of annoyance Hiromichi threw the lamp post at Kazumi Who panics and quickly pushes Kohaku out of the way before the lamp post meets their bodies.

Katsuo stood there in shock, it was hard to believe that Kazumi saved someone's life. He thought that his best friend was going to die right in front of him, but he was in luck Katsuo rushed to Kohaku's side, while feeling a slight pain in his heart. "Are you ok?" Katsuo asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's all thanks to Kazumi, he's not such a bad person overall." Kohaku said calmly.

Kazumi began to check Kohaku for any injuries, all there was a slight graze on his hands and knees, but there didn't seem to be any much blood only a slight trickle. Kohaku sighed "I will wash and disinfect it once I get home." Kazumi smirked "Well at least you are okay now, my little boy."

"Huh!?"

"Hush, little one, you're safe now." Kazumi said with a cheeky tone, what is he? Kohaku's mother? Or is he calling him little boy because he's short?

Everyone is still shocked from the fact that Kazumi saved someone's life for the first time. No one knew that he would be so protective. Hiromichi began to realise what he had done and immediately felt guilty, not only for acting bad in front of the new kid but for also causing a scene in front of a whole crowd of people. Hiromichi walked towards Kazumi, Katsuo and Kohaku, ready to apologise. "I'm really sorry for what I have done, I really do mean it, especially to you…?".

"Kohaku, Kohaku Akamine is my name." said Kohaku. Hiromichi, in a depressing tone then replied, "Then I am really sorry Kohaku."

"I don't think I can forgive you for what has happened, you could've killed me, you could've killed Kazumi and you could've killed my best friend." Kohaku said in a quiet but serious tone. "I know but, I promise to never do it again." Hiromichi said begging for forgiveness. "I've done research on you Hiromichi Kano, you've nearly killed people in the past but, they were only lucky to live"

"I know but I can't control my anger, it makes me lose myself, all I ever do is bring other people into my world of agonising pain."

"Well then, why don't you go see someone about it?"

"I've tried but, it doesn't help sometimes"

"If you get mad easily then why don't you just walk away?"

"Cause in my head, it's never an option"

Kohaku started to feel guilty himself, he never had to deal with this sort of thing before. "I forgive you but, only if you promise to control your anger and not rage out like this again." the two males smiled at one another and shook hands to promise each other this. Eventually, Kohaku and Katsuo left both Hiromichi and Kazumi alone to deal with the consequences.

The crowed began to disperse once more and all was left was Hiromichi and Kazumi. Kazumi turned to Hiromichi with a displeased expression and then said in an agitated tone "This punishment is for making me angry in front of Kohaku." Kazumi gripped his pocket knife even tighter and charged at Hiromichi and slashed at his face. Without realising what had just happened, Hiromichi felt a stinging sensation on his cheek he then lifted a hand to his cheek where Kazumi slashed at and then removed his hand away only to see blood on his fingertips. Kazumi looked at Hiromichi's face with a Cheshire cat grin on his face Hiromichi's face was full of embarrassment and anger. Hiromichi clicked his tongue and left the smirking Kazumi alone without saying a word.

I still couldn't believe that Kazumi saved Kohaku's life, I thought that he would just let him die like the rotten bastard he is. It looks like Kazumi still has a heart, I thought that it would have disappeared by now. "It seems like you had an interesting first day back to Yokohama!" I said excitedly.

"More like a crazy first day" Kohaku stated

"True, you were almost killed after all." I said agreeing with Kohaku.

"Don't remind me." Kohaku said as he shuddered at the memory.

Me and Kohaku continued with our tour of Yokohama, I decided to take Kohaku to the local sushi restaurant called Chubbi sushi. Now I know what you are thinking and yes, I know it's a weird name for a sushi restaurant but the sushi there is so good, it is half Russian and half Japanese. "Ah Katsuo, good to see you, are you here to eat some sushi?"

"Oh Chikako, good to see you too and no not today but only if my friend Kohaku wants to." I said as I replied to Chikako. I have known Chikako for a couple of months now, she always stands outside of Chubbi sushi and hands out flyers to the people who walk past the restaurant. "So, Kohaku, do you want to go and have some sushi?" I asked. Kohaku shook his head. "No thanks, I'm good." I sighed, typical Kohaku, he used to refuse eating a lot, even his mum used to worry about him not eating, I remember she once forced him to eat something before he went to school. "Are you sure you aren't hungry?" I said slightly concerned about Kohaku and his health.

"Yeah I'm sure" he replied

"Well okay then, I will see you around next time Chikako, bye." I said while waving farewell to Chikako. "Farewell Katsuo and you Kohaku." Chikako said as she gave a flyer to Kohaku just in case, he wanted to come back.

We continued with our small tour of Yokohama, there are so many places where I should take him. I walked into someone by accident, as I went to apologise to them, I was grabbed by the front of my white shirt and was then pushed against the wall. "Hey, watch where you are walking you little shit!" Said the male stranger who is clearly pissed off at me for accidentally walking into him. "Look, I'm sorry ok?" I apologised

"Sorry doesn't cut it pipsqueak, do you know what gang I am from?"

Before I could even answer, the stranger interrupted me by saying "I am from the Ocean sharks, can't you see the tattoo of a shark on my neck? you dumbass!"

'This guy is getting on my last nerve' I thought to myself. "Let go of my friend or else" Kohaku threatened.

"Or else what?" Asked the gang member.

"Or else you will have to deal with me, you would be asking for a death wish." Threatened Hiromichi who walked towards the very annoying gang member. He took one look at Hiromichi and his face paled. He knew the trouble that he would face if he messed with him, the one thing he didn't want.

The guy turned and fled while shouting "I'm sorry!" multiple times. I sighed and then thanked Hiromichi

"Thanks Hiromichi, that guy was getting on my nerves."

"Hey! Don't I get a thank you as well?" Asked Kohaku in an irritated tone.

"What for?" I replied jokingly, sticking my tongue out for him to get the reference of my joke. Kohaku was shocked that his best friend didn't thank him for sticking up for him.

"For sticking up for you in the first place before Hiromichi came along." Kohaku said quite irritated while looking stressed. I began to laugh "I'm joking Kohaku"

"That's not funny, you know I take things too seriously." Kohaku said in an annoyed state. I know he takes things seriously, but he's got to lighten up at some point. "So, what are you doing here Hiromichi?" I asked

"I was up to nothing until I saw you two in trouble" as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

I hope he doesn't break the promise we made, otherwise he would be breaking his solid oath.

But he did save our lives, after all, so he's doing good so far. Wow, it's already two in the afternoon, I didn't expect time to go so fast!

Hiromichi check's the time on his phone "Shit, I've got to go, I will see you guys soon" as soon as Hiromichi said that, he was gone. "Hey, Katsuo where do you think Hiromichi is going to?" asked Kohaku

"I seriously have no idea, probably a job interview?" I replied

"Oh! And I forgot to say this but, whatever you do, do not piss Chikako off, I know she might not seem like it, but she is god damn strong, she can even stop the lampposts and vending machines that Hiromichi sends flying!"

Kohaku looked at me like he didn't believe me the first time. But now he knew some of the things that can make this place very dangerous. We began to walk once more, in the distance, a motorcycle can be heard revving it's engine. Kohaku covered his ears to block out the sound "You still don't like loud noises?" I asked slightly curious to hear if my good friend Kohaku still dislikes loud noises. He was always like that, I've asked him multiple times when we were kids why he hated loud noises but, I never got a response to the question. Kohaku nodded his head and then said "Yeah, I know you want to know why I dislike loud noises, I would tell you but, it's quite a private thing to ask." I nodded my head to indicate to him that I understand "You will probably get use to the loud noises soon, I just know it" I said with a smile.

"Yeah probably" replied Kohaku but what Kohaku didn't realise was that was the black flash! The black flash is someone who can't be seen because they ride so fast. It is rare to see the black flash in person, people only seem to get a glimpse and that's it, the black flash would be gone. I've got a new beginning here, this is not the city I once knew. I'm going to have to restart my life in Yokohama once more, as a new boy. No, as a new man.


End file.
